


Эхо далёких времён

by vera_est, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив погиб во время столкновения со Старком и его командой, но у Баки осталось кое-что, что помогает ему выжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эхо далёких времён

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, смерть персонажа, подразумевается МПРЕГ

У него светлые волосы, которые постоянно топорщатся на макушке. В глазах такого же серо-синего оттенка отражаются упрямство и вызов. Он так же поджимает губы, когда злится, морщит лоб, когда о чём-то думает, открыто и широко улыбается, когда не может сдержать радость. Ему двенадцать: у него постоянно разбиты коленки и ободраны ладони. Он словно всему миру готов доказать, что ничего не боится.

Но стоя возле экспозиции, посвящённой Капитану Америке — герою и символу нации, — он крепко держит Баки за руку, словно опасается, что тот растворится в музейном воздухе, дышащем стариной. Баки больше чувствует, чем видит, что ему очень хочется прижаться лбом к стеклу, но он сдерживается — не хочет проявлять слабость.

Баки ему даже немного завидует: двенадцать лет назад у него самого едва хватило сил на то, чтобы пожертвовать пропитавшуюся кровью форму музею. Щит он так и не смог отдать, и с тех пор тот висит у него над кроватью. 

Баки верит, что ему есть кому отдать этот щит.

— Он ведь был храбрым?

Баки кивает и, улыбнувшись, опускает руку на плечо мальчика, несильно сжав:

— Да. Он был настоящим героем.

— Я его совсем не помню. Очень хочу. Но ничего не получается.

Баки приседает перед ним и заглядывает в глаза:

— Это нестрашно. Главное, во что ты веришь и что чувствуешь.

— Я скучаю по нему.

— Я тоже. Очень.

Мальчик улыбается Баки и проводит рукой по его шее, где остался след от когтей Черной пантеры. Рана затянулась давно и не болит, но шрам остался.

— Я вырасту и стану таким, как он.

Баки хочет сказать: «Ты уже стал», но слова застревают в горле. Остаётся только сморгнуть навернувшиеся слёзы и улыбнуться сыну.

— Да, Говард. Обязательно.

— Я никому не позволю обидеть тебя, пап. Ни за что.

Баки треплет сына по волосам:

— Конечно.

— Я стану таким же, как отец. И буду всегда-всегда тебя защищать. Он бы ведь этого хотел?

На этот вопрос у Баки есть однозначный ответ:

— Больше всего на свете.


End file.
